Hallucination
by Tears like Crystals
Summary: It was so far away, like her little pink shoe she could never reach, and she felt herself falling right back to where she had began. [Implied HakuxChihiro]


Written on a whim. I have no idea where this came from; it just kind of popped out of nowhere. I normally don't write under Spirited Away, but I just watched it and it kind of just happened.

------

**Hallucination**

_Fling them to the ground and turn_

_With a fugitive resentment in your eyes:_

_But weave; weave the sunlight in your hair._

------

She found herself wandering back to the familiar dirt path, the spirit's little houses greeting her. The trees bended to an arch, inviting Chihiro to step in and away from the life she'd grown so accustomed to. She wore familiar clothes, the shirt that was a few sizes too big, with the green and white stripes, her pink shorts and yellow shoes, something she'd threw on in a whim, not knowing those yellow shoes led her to the very place she was facing now. As she took in the sight of the dark, almost cave-like forest, with it's arch and dark loom, it took her back to when she'd first gone, a wrong turn towards the new, blue house she lived in now.

Her feet itched to go in, back in the fake, red arch curve that changed to stone after she'd exited. Taking a deep breathe, she let herself go and began walking in, past the grass dirt road, and onto stone, past the small stone lady and under the thick branches full of leaves. She'd arrived then, in front of the second small stone lady, whereas the grass rose up against the stone, moss sitting on the side and face of the stone lady.

Chihiro blinked, not noticing the time going by as she stared longingly at the stone semicircle, where past it's hallway and through the room with the broken fountain sat a hill where past it, the spirits dwelled and the field turned to water when the moon ravished the sky.

_Frogs propped up on the top of stone steps, water cascading from their mouths before the field and the steps were engulfed and unable to cross, she stood helplessly before the lights cast an eerie glow straight through her transparent body._

Shaking her head of the thought, the wind flew lightly through her hair, her hair tie woven from the threads her friends made together, and her eyes seemed to dull at the thought of Granny, and she missed them all terribly.

She continued to stand there, hands woven together against her chest, her bright eyes wide with curiosity at what it was like now. She wanted to know so badly, the light casting patterns through the leaves onto the thick, beige stone. Chihiro took a tentative step forward, then one back again, standing right where she was once again. She bit her lip, contemplating whether or not to go in.

_"But you have to promise not to look back, not until you've passed through the tunnel."_

Haku's familiar voice rang inside her head, warning her not to step through the tunnel and back to see him, if he was still there, that is. His forest eyes stared with intensity into hers, and she reached out only to grab air, only to realize he wasn't there.

Gasping, the hallucinations of everything were so real, the spirits walking off the ferry, lights shining far across the black water, Yubaba's familiar blue dress with the ruby on the front, her hair not quite blonde, but not quite gray, pulled up in a tight bun as the three green heads bobbed around her, watching her every move with scrutiny.

The images hit her, leaving a feeling of nostalgia and slight fear, as every picture moved behind her eyes and hit her, leaving Chihiro gasping for the air that had been blown from her lungs.

Dropping to her knees, she dug her hands into her shoulders as the hallucinations faded away. She turned and lay down in the grass, watching the canopies of trees sway above her, moving the light in and out of her eyes with their dance. She shut her eyes tight, thinking about how she was going crazy with the hallucinations.

Every part of her wanted her to walk straight through the tunnel and back to where the buildings with red tiled roofs and bright colored houses were a welcome sight, and atop many steps sat the bathhouse, only across a arched red bridge where the train ran on it's screechy tracks out of a tunnel and away from her.

_She peered underneath a large red beam, looking down on the dry land with the few puddles of water here and there, before hearing the screeching tires against the tracks as the bumpy, dull orange train sped along. _

_"There's the train…" She said to herself, furthering out from the bridge, craning her neck to get a better view._

_She jumped to the other side, hopping on one of the brightly painted beams, stretching her neck at an attempt to get a better look of the train. Chihiro gave a startled gasp, as she turned and stared straight at a boy, no taller than her with dark, green hair and forest eyes to match…_

Chihiro gave a little sigh, and the past came back, quickly, leaving her short-breathed and unable to stop the images that passed by like the train underneath her, each one after another. She could remember the train ride, No Face eating everything and everyone, before regurgitating it all out; timidly nodding and making small noises at every question she'd asked him. She could see the familiar, identical blue dress Granny wore, as she and No Face wove string with the help of her purple mouse and little bird friend, spell worn off but comfortable with their new forms.

Each image flew past her with startling clarity, and Chihiro could remember Haku's bleeding body after she'd ran to save him, Granny as transparent as Chihiro was, staring out against the bright lights stark contrast to the dark water, before a bloodied Haku slapped his tail against the paper bird, growling as bright red blood, as bright as the bridge beams itself, poured from his mouth and Granny replied with a simple,

_"Ow, a paper cut…" _

_Haku growled angrily before passing out again, slipping into an unconscious state and down the dark hole in front of the fireplace._

Chihiro felt herself falling, falling like they had in front of the dark spot in front of the fireplace, screaming Haku's name, like the times where she felt like she was underwater, reaching for her little pink shoe that she could never get, and she felt herself fall right back to where she was, on the bright mint grass where she lay next to the small stone lady, crying out Haku's name.

Quickly standing up, Chihiro's woven hands found themselves resting against her chest again, against her green and white striped shirt and pink shorts, yellow shoes moving her back and away from the familiar beige stone arch.

She walked down those stone steps, frogs sitting obediently by her, as she walked onto the field and away from Haku, her hand slowly slipping out of his, wishing that they could have stayed like that just a little longer until she had to go.

Glancing back every once in a while, her hair tie glinting with all the bonds she had past the wall, she walked away from those bonds as her ponytail swished slightly with the wind, and Chihiro continued to look back, like she did the day she'd been freed from Yubaba's clutches, staring hazily from the back seat of her car, until she could see the small stone lady standing in front of the semicircle, until she could see them no longer.

"_A new home and a new school…? It is a bit scary."_

_"I think I can handle it."_

**------**

**Owari **

------

I know what you're all thinking, "Is Chihiro crazy, or what?" No, she's not. I just put the title as hallucinations, even though she's not hallucinating or anything she's just looking back at the past, unwillingly, it seems.

Thank you for reading! Review, please?

I know this was pointless; it was just looking back at everything and I would have made Chihiro go in but… I really only implied the scenes with Haku and Chihiro, so I guess you could say it's an implied HakuxChihiro.

I don't know about you guys, but this was one of my favorite movies made by Hayao Miyazaki. I think I might have cried just listening to the music! Man, I'm such a sap.


End file.
